Frente a Frente
by marialu
Summary: cuando no sabes si es amistad o algo mas e intentas ser de lo mejor con él y todo sale al reves te quedas sin opciones al no saber que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Soy Isabella Marie Swan tengo 18 años estudio medicina en Harvard

Me encanta la idea de comenzar un nuevo año en la Universidad pero no sé que me depara el futuro, lo que si se es que me encanta poder ver de nuevo a mis compañeros y amigos pero especialmente a uno Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el chico más inteligente de todos el es excepcional la perfecta combinación entre el mejor estudiante y el chico popular, si bien es cierto tiene un casi club de fans, muchas se mueren por ser parte de su vida pero a él parecen no interesarle por otra cosa que no se académicamente hablando.

Yo por mi parte admito que es guapo pero no hago parte del sequito que tiene a sus pies, solo me interesa ser su amiga o eso creía yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Bella PoV

Me encontraba recordando las vacaciones de fin de año, fue un diciembre bastante divertido me encanta salir de fiesta con mis amigos especialmente con Alice Brandon, Jasper y Rosalie Hale y como no Emmett Cullen, este último es el hermano de Edward aunque yo no lo llamo así para mí el es Cullen porque no tengo mucha confianza con él, ósea si he hablado con el de hecho me divierte mucho cuando estamos todos que él me preste su ipad eso me agrada.

Por otra parte cuando estamos fuera de nuestro circulo es como si él no me conociera , si me saluda pero no como cuando nos reunimos, es extraño a veces siento que quiere acercarse pero otras que me quiere a millones de kilómetros Alice dice que el es así .

Por lo pronto estaba recordando el pool day que Alice invento este era en la casa de Emmett y Edward

_Flashback_

_Estaba con Alice en la cafetería de la universidad sentadas esperando que saliera Jasper ella no podía vivir si el, aunque no lo admitieran todavía ellos se gustaban desde el inicio, me parece tan tierna la manera en que Jazz protege a Alice aun cuando ella es un pequeño demonio hiperactivo en cuanto se nombra la palabra comprar._

_-Bells deberíamos hacer algo divertido la próxima semana por el fin de este año no te parece-dijo rápidamente_

_Yo la mire fijamente para ver que tramaba_

_-Me parece bien Alice pero que vamos a hacer-respondí a lo que ella saco una gran sonrisa_

_-pues estaba pensando en un pool day en casa de Emmett-se apresuro a decir_

_-me parece fantástico Alice-dije-le preguntaste a Emmett-repuse divertida_

_-eh esto-Alice dudo-ya le dije a Edward ayer-termino de decir_

_-¡Que! Y porque a Cullen-dije entre enojada y nerviosa-estás loca Alice es cierto que es tu amigo pero eso no nos da derecho a meternos en su vida y menos pedirle a el su piscina-termine_

_-pero Bells decirle a Edward o a Emmett es lo mismo la piscina es de ellos no-comenzó a reírse de mi expresión_

_-ok llama a todos Alice y cuéntales el plan yo mientras tanto voy a regresar a mi departamento-con esto me levante de la mesa _

_La semana paso tranquila hasta el pool day al que no tenía mucha intención de ir no quería encontrarme a Cullen y menos que me viera en traje de baño no eso no iba a ocurrir._

_Me levante de mi cama para abrir las cortinas, me recogí el cabello en una coleta para salir de mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue saludar a mis padre que estaba alistándose para dirigirse a su trabajo._

_-buenos días hija-dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo y un beso_

_-buenos días princesa-saludo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente_

_-Bella vas a salir hoy?-pregunto mama_

_-mmmm mami aun no lo sé Alice planeo algo para hoy pero no estoy segura de ir-conteste_

_-que planeo Alice esta vez-dijo mama imitando estar horrorizada_

_-un pool day en donde los Cullen-conteste_

_-genial deberías ir-dijo antes de salir_

_Genial pensé hasta mama quiere que vaya a ese dichoso pool day._

_Estaba leyendo romeo y Julieta cuando de pronto recordé el mirar mí celular, lo había dejado en silencio guardado dentro de mi armario a propósito para no ver las muchas llamadas que Alice me haría pero cuando lo saque solo habían dos llamadas del un mismo número que no era el de Alice._

_El día paso normal al parecer el pequeño monstruo estaba bastante ocupada y le agradecía de todo corazón a Jasper por eso, en ese momento se conecto jane quien estudia también medicina comenzamos a chatear hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle por el numero al cual rápidamente respondió._

"_Cullen"_

_Por lo que decidí mandarle un mensaje por Whatsapp un programe que permite enviar mensajes gratis entre Smartphone debo aclarar que el celular de Edward es un Iphone y el mío un Samsung galaxy S II_

"_Cullen dile a los chicos que me disculpen por no haber ido"1:23 pm_

_Cullen no contesto así que decidí seguir con lo que estaba haciendo._

_Fin del flashback_

Después de eso Alice me hizo sufrir por dos semanas de compras compulsivas me reí ante la situación.

Estábamos en inicio de clases nuevamente y me sorprendió que Cullen me hablo por Whatsapp


End file.
